


There's Always Something

by Sherlock1110



Series: Random one shots [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: Sherlock has a valid point why he shouldn't clean.





	There's Always Something

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr as always

John stood at the door to the living room, staring at the detective. "Get on with it, Sherlock."

The detective stood against the wall between the two windows, a cloth in one hand, a bottle of cleaning spray in the other and yet somehow still managing to fold his arms. "No. What you are asking is impossible."

"Now!" John barked. His tone echoed around the room and Sherlock pushed himself off from the wall.

"I've already said I can't."

"You made the mess. You clean it up."

"You were being boring," the detective countered immediately.

"I was at work, you berk! Get. On. With. It."

Sherlock sighed heavily and threw the cloth at the arm chair. "I cannot do what you ask."

"I told you to clean everything in this room without fail. What is the problem with this demand? Beyond boring," he made sure he got there before Sherlock pointed it out.

"If I scrub things with this cloth, it will make this cloth dirty and I am therefore only adding something to my problems each time I clean something."

John opened and closed his mouth several times before closing his eyes and leaning against the wall himself. Before he could help it, he burst out laughing.

Then he paced across the room, grabbed Sherlock's face between his hands and kissed him square on the lips. "You are an impossible man, did you know that?"

Sherlock snorted. "Only an idiot would miss it, the amount of times you say it."

John inclined his head in agreement.

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong though."


End file.
